The Choice
by WolvesFire
Summary: When Paige dies and Piper is left feeling to blame. But then at Yule, Piper is given a choice, she must choose between one of her sisters, leaving one sister behind.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Paige's black hair glistened in the night sky. This was her biggest fear, being alone in an ally after dark when one of the biggest demons of the century had attempted to kill all of the charmed ones. Charmed one of not Paige was a little afraid, regardless of whether she admitted it to herself or not.

Paige recalled the argument that she had, had with Piper only an hour ago.

"_PAIGE!" _Piper had screamed.

"_What?"_ Paige had asked, annoyed.

"_You cannot leave us!"_ Piper had yelled.

"_I am going to the flippin' store to get some ginseng to vanquish this fucker."_ Paige had shouted at the top of her lungs

"_Paige! _Watch_ your language in front of the little ones."_ Piper had begun to infuriate.

"_Stop fighting! Look we have got to work this whole thing out. Piper we have got to vanquish this futuristic demon, we need ginseng to do it, and Paige offered her services. Paige, I honestly don't know what is going on, is it the stress with running the magick school, all these demons that have suddenly surfaced?"_ Phoebe tried to reason and short the mess out.

"_I don't know!? You both expect there always to be something logically wrong, well there isn't anything that I can find wrong with me."_ Paige had countered angrily.

"_Fine! Don't spill! Go, go get your herb and lock your sisters out!"_ Piper had screamed

"_FINE!!!"_ With that Paige had walked out.

She couldn't believe how she had left things with her sisters. And to have cursed in front of Chris and Wyatt, she was still scolding herself for it. She tucked the ginseng in her pocket and trotted on, moving a bit faster through the alley.

Piper grabbed the tarot cards and shuffled. Phoebe walked into the attic as Piper did this.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Finding out what's wrong with Paige." Piper grumbled.

Piper grabbed three cards from the deck and put them in a straight line. She began to chant, "Here the words of the before, listen to the futures lore, bring the truth of what shall be told, tell me in the way it shall unfold." She said it two other times and got louder and louder and louder with each sentence, until Phoebe had to quiet her because the children were asleep.

Piper over turned the cards and looked confused. "I held the image of Paige in my mind, this cannot be hers. This card," she showed Phoebe, "Represents the past, and it means stress and worthlessness, this next card is the present and represents fighting and pain." Piper just saw it, explaining it to Phoebe, it was Paige. "This cannot be!" Piper cried.

"Oh Goddess!" Phoebe said.

They both simultaneously ran to the car, the last card on the table, representing the future, was death.

The next moments were a blur for everyone, Phoebe and Piper screeched to a halt a couple feet from Paige as she exited a dark alley. As they got out of their car is when the demon shimmered in. Instantly his energy ball was summoned and fired at Paige.

Then the demon blew up. Piper and Phoebe were in shock; they couldn't breath it was like a kick to the stomach a hundred times over. Her sister had perished; her sister had died. Tears began to roll off Piper's face. No more hearing Paige ramble on about magick school, no more seeing Paige pick up her sons. Wyatt and Chris would never know Paige what a wonderful aunt she was and how much fun she could have been. Paige was dead, it was if Piper had frozen the world, and then Piper realized it was all her fault.


	2. Vision

1

The wolf leered within the realms of realms. Piper's mind flowed with thought, a void across the skies unseen. Her thoughts of the beginning and the lives that had been lost on her account. It had been nearly a year since her beloved sister, Paige, had moved on unto the other world. She had lost another sister, again, she felt it was her fault. Phoebe constantly harassed her saying it wasn't so, but Piper felt it was.

Piper could no longer see the wolf, its brown and silver glossy coat sheathed by darkness and shadows. Tears ran down her face, hiding the pain that stretched through the bounds of the skin. She had tried to help Paige, but she couldn't. It was her fault that her flesh and blood had died. Not a demon had visited them since Paige's passing. Phoebe and Piper could not stand leaving the life that they had been so accustomed to for almost 15 years, so they still practiced as solitaries and had their powers, though weakened extraordinarily, they could still be used. Piper's power to blow things up with her hands, a gift granted to her by the universe when she had just discovered her legacy, to be a Charmed One, a mythical witch that would destroy all evil and make the world a better place, it had diminished. Phoebe's power of levitation remained nearly the same but was very uncontrollable. Piper could easily compare that of the current state of their powers to their powers when they first received them.

_Phoebe said this would help!_ Piper thought inside of her psyche. The wolf was gone. She wanted to get up and scream _I'm helpless Paige come down here please, it's my fault, I should be but there._ But Piper had done that so many times before it was useless. Everything in Piper's life seemed to be falling apart. Wyatt and Chris were at a magick camp, with what little power they had, with a local witch named Starhawk, Piper and she had gotten close since she preformed the Passing Ritual at Paige's funeral.

"Pppppiiiiiiippppppeeeeerrrrrrrr." The wind seemed to chant within her head. The voice sounded so familiar. "Piper." Over and over she heard her name called, then she remembered the voice, no one can forget the voice of a lost sibling. "You must make a choice Piper, we are giving you a second chance." The voice was her sisters, Prue.


End file.
